Draft / Country picks Season 2
Draft setup will follow: There are a few different types of countries in the world. 1) Global Powers - These are the countries that have a huge amount of influence on the rest of the world. These can include both Global North States and Global South States, but will be dominated by GN. Examples of these states include The United States, The United Kingdom, China, Russia, France, Germany, and others. These are countries for players who feel as if they can devote a large chunk of time into this game for an extended period of time. We expect experienced and/or serious players to claim these. '' There are some countries that have the potential to be WPs - it depends on how the country is played in-game. Examples of those countries would include North Korea, Iran, and India. 2) Regional Powers - These are countries that have influence over world politics, but most of the time their power doesn't extend much further than their region. These will include most of the Global North States that are not listed in the WPs and a good portion of Global South States. Examples of these states include Mexico, South Korea, Israel, Portugal, Turkey, Egypt, South Africa, Argentina, Ukraine, Pakistan, and others. These countries have the potential to become WPs with the right amount of build-up, however most of their issues and policies will be dealt within their region. ''These countries are for people who don't feel like they have enough time/experience for a WP but would like to contribute a lot to the game. There are some countries that have the potential to be demoted/promoted to RPs depending on how they're played in-game. Examples of these countries include China, North Korea, Iraq, and India. 3) State Players - These are countries that oftentimes need a lot of development. They can have some influence over their regions, however a lot of the time there tends to be a lot of economic issues, corruption, or civil rights issues to deal with. These countries include The Democratic Republic of Congo, Syria, Georgia, Vietnam, Venezuela, and others. These countries would be good for players who would like to learn the game on a basic level with hopes to eventually move up towards an RP or WP at some point. These countries do take a decent amount of time to figure out as well. '' RPs have the potential to be demoted to SPs depending on how they're played in-game. These would include South Korea, Mexico, and Ukraine. 4) Small Countries and Islands - These are countries that don't have a lot of world or regional influence, but have the potential to butt into world politics with their strategic positioning or economic status. You have a lot more freedom to act with these countries as most of their actions won't affect the direction of the game greatly as a WP or RP would. ''These countries are good for players who don't have a ton of time, but would like to post and have fun. These countries are good starters to get involved with the community of MP. ''These countries would include Kiribati, Qatar, Monaco, Tuvalu, The Vatican City, Madagascar, and others. 5) Terrorist and Separatist Movements - These are groups of people who are actively protesting or fighting for their right to sovereignty. These groups have a strong sense of brotherhood and community and oftentimes a sense of patriotism in their actions.These groups will influence the WPs, RPs, or GSCs that they are located in - however they do not have their own government to rule them. They would need UN recognition to officially be recognized as sovereign. These groups would include the Kurds, Hong Kong, IS, Palestine, Taiwan, and others. ''These countries play a deceivingly large role in world politics. We would prefer that people who claim these are serious about their role. 6) International Organizations - These are groups that don't necessarily belong to one country or socio-economic group, but all stand up for the same message. These groups would include the IS, Anonymous, UN, SJWs, FIFA, and others. These groups would be good for players who would also consider countries like the ones in #4 and would like to play a larger part in international affairs.